


Master Core 69.0

by AutomaticBulldozer



Series: Soft Pink Love [1]
Category: Kirby (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Eventual Romance, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutomaticBulldozer/pseuds/AutomaticBulldozer
Summary: Mario takes on the ultimate challenge in an attempt to save his friend.
Relationships: Kirby (Kirby)/Mario (Nintendo), Koopa | Bowser & Mario
Series: Soft Pink Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175948





	1. Nothing Harder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While others may doubt him, Mario won't let himself be deterred from his goal - finding and rescuing a close friend of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is just a bit of build-up to establish the characters. I won't force you to read it, but it will give you a good idea for context of the story. And, maybe you'll find solace in the fighting scenes I've written!
> 
> I should warn you that if you are a big fan of Meta Knight, this... *might* not be a good story for you to read. I would highly suggest you reconsider reading it if you see MK as a hero, because he sure as hell isn't going to be one in this story... or in this entire series.

Mario was preparing for the fight of his life. He had taken down Master Sabres and Master Shadow in 5.1, slaughtered Master Beast in 6.0, and smashed Master Giant in 7.0. Now was the real challenge. He was taking on Intensity 9.0, and he had saved up gold especially for this moment.

No Smash Brother had succeeded on this difficulty before.

It was a tall order, even for the most experienced and successful of Smashers, and the others knew that. Some of them mocked him.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha," Bayonetta laughed. "You? An A-tier character, taking on 9.0? _Dreadful_. You must be joking!"

Tiers were a sort of ranking system used in the Smash tournament. While Sakurai insisted that Smash was a well-balanced event, he acknowledged the fact that not all fighters were created equal. So he created an eight-tier system, S being the top tier and the rest labelled A-G, to categorise fighters into groups of similar power levels. It was there to make sure that fighters weren’t pitched against others who were too powerful for them to defeat.

Surprisingly, the only one who actually took Mario seriously about his quest was his long-time ex-arch-nemesis, Bowser.

"Hey, top tier is top tier," he replied to the mockers in his growling voice. "Mario can do it."  
"You actually-a think I can do it?"  
"Yeah! You beat me a bunch of times… and anyway, if a C-tier character like me can beat 7.9, who's to say an A-tier can't beat 9.0?"

Many of the Smash Brothers thought Mario was simply doing this for glory. But he had an additional reason.

See, Mario wasn't the first to attempt 9.0. Previously, Kirby had ventured into the field to try. But he hadn't come back since.

Most challengers who failed came back battered and bruised, woeful in their defeat. But it was at least a few weeks since Kirby had tried 9.0, and there was no sign of him.

Of course, no one noticed. A lot of Smashers forgot about Kirby. But Mario was attentive to him. And he knew that if Kirby could have escaped he would have. So that suggested that something worse than defeat had happened to him.

Mario stepped into Final Destination, aware of his goal.

The laughter of Master and Crazy Hand filled the air as they initiated the battle sequence. Mario had become so familiar with it that it really wasn’t scary or threatening anymore. Master Hand chased him, his index finger poised and ready to attack. At the precise moment he flicked his hands, Mario dodged out of the way, having anticipated it all along.

He then proceeded to attack Master Hand who, partway through the battle, exploded into a black swarm.

Crazy Hand took this moment to escape while Mario was distracted. A giant humanoid figure materialised out of the black unidentified stuff that had come from what was Master Hand. Most of it was far out of reach - but its head hung just above the edge of the sole terrain which Mario stood upon. The plumber proceeded to punch, kick and headbutt the giant, hoping he could defeat it as quickly as possible.

Eventually, the giant dissipated, but Mario had gotten a couple of bruises. From the way the swarm was circling around where the giant used to be, it occurred to Mario that this likely wasn’t the end.

An animalistic beast formed then on the terrain in front of the plumber, who was smart enough to refrain from attacking as soon as it appeared. The first thing the beast did when he appeared was attempt to flank the terrain and bite at Mario from the side, but the mascot was expecting this and had already prepared by jumping out the way. When he was vulnerable, Mario’s fist came down and forcibly pounded the beast’s skull. This wild creature couldn’t handle more after that, and it dissolved thereafter.

The swarm was still yet to be finished. It next built up into five sabre-like structures, each of which was eager to slash at the plumber, who rolled and narrowly dodged past each swing.

The five blades came close together, and after a brief warmup, began a frantic flurry of lightning-quick slashes. It surely would have done damage to Mario… had he not already ran behind them. The plumber was charging up one of his most powerful attacks, the Lead Headbutt, and before the swords could evade the counterattack, Mario’s head had smacked upon them, shattering them into the sea of black particles they were before.

The noticeably more dramatic assembly of the next form made Mario suspect that it would be one of the final formations this sinister collective had to offer. The swarm built up from the bottom up, starting with a couple of thick boots, some round legs, a slightly chubby but overall healthy body, some big gloved hands, and a head on which some kind of cap was bestowed. The swarm had taken the form of none other than Mario himself, except all a murky black, with no distinguishable details.

The shadow clone knew all of the plumber’s attacks, but Mario knew his, and they both went at each other, exchanging blows. Shadow Mario kept swinging at him, but Mario kept ducking. He intentionally changed his usual strategy to throw the clone off. And, naturally, the original Mario would come out the victor, as the strong explosion of fire from his palm into the shadow’s chest would cause it to explode. Mario felt slightly proud of himself. There was a reason he had been classified as an A-tier character.

He dismissed his thoughts of pride and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. He had made it with his extra stock intact, so anything beyond this point he could afford to fall to once. But now that he had gotten here, he would be getting closer to what Kirby had seen prior to his disappearance.

A Swarm fortress materialised in front of him. Behind him, Mario noticed a Heart Container and, identifying that it was still in date, instinctively injected it into his arm. All of his wounds were quickly healed. With caution, Mario entered the fortress. It was crawling with a variety of dark and hostile beasts. Thankfully, Mario's adaptable fighting style worked well against the enemies. After steamrolling through wave after wave of enemies, he came across a heart-like structure, thumping pulses menacingly. Between the booming pumps, he swore he could hear Kirby's voice echoing throughout the fortress, it sounded like he was crying for help. He knew that he was getting close to finding him. The loud core continued to pulse at him, and Mario saw it as a threat. He wound his fist and punched through it, destroying it completely, before sprinting down the path ahead that it had previously obstructed. Kirby's voice was getting clearer, he was approaching him.

 _I'm coming, Kirby_ , he thought.

Jumping over yellow pools of acid and sliding under black spikes, he would continue on his quest, without anything that would stop him, until he could finally see an unmistakable round pink blob in the distance.

And there he was: trapped by two tentacle-like ropes wrapped around his midsection, crying quietly.

"Kirby, I'm here!" Mario called out.

The pink puff turned to face the plumber, eyes streaming with tears.

The famous jump man wasted no time in dashing towards him and slicing through the ropes, setting his friend free.

Kirby snivelled and fell into Mario's arms, grateful to be saved after all that trauma.

"M-Mario… thank you… I can't believe you remembered me…"  
"You are just as important as everyone else," replied his saviour. "I'm so happy to see you again."

Mario was also happy to hear his sweet voice and… feel… his soft skin…

He brushed those thoughts aside. What mattered was that Kirby was safe and well.

"Here, Kirby. I'll take you back home."

Suspending the Star Warrior on his shoulder, holding onto him to support his weight, Mario turned and exited the fortress. Master Core had been waiting for him for the past thirty seconds. Mario knew from experience that in fifteen seconds, Master Core would unleash a nasty surprise. He was quick to launch the ball off the screen. During those final moments in Final Destination, he hugged Kirby tightly, hoping desperately that he would return with him to the Smash world.

He did.

"Hey Kirby," he asked the puffball softly as he walked slowly through the forest, "how do you feel?"  
Kirby answered, "I don't know."

The plumber understood. Kirby must have gone through so much, and could no longer comprehend how he felt, or what he should be feeling.

Mario wanted to ask what happened to him, but didn't want to make him feel worse. He would put it off for a little while, now wasn't the time.

"Kirby," he broke a short silence, "if there is anything you want to talk about, I'll be there to listen."  
"Really? P-promise?"  
"Yes. I promise," he nodded. "I won't always be there straight away, and I can't promise that I'll have an answer for you every time. But I'll listen. And I'll try to understand."

A tiny, sincere smile formed at the end of Kirby's mouth.

"You sound like Meta Knight," he commented, having found the courage to speak longer sentences.  
"Hmm? Do I?"  
"Yeah. But there's one big difference," he continued. "You actually care about me."

Mario was slightly taken aback by this. What did that suggest?

"I know a lover when I see one," Kirby kept going, sniffling in between clauses, "Meta's always hiding something, but you… you're just open. Like, you're willing to tell me anything, or listen to whatever I have to say. I trust you more than anyone else in the whole of Smash."  
"Wow… thanks Kirby."

Kirby's whole mouth formed a smile.

He let out a sniffle and a sob, and then whispered into his rescuer's ear, "Mario, I love you."

Mario hugged him tightly. He was so precious, he wanted to make him happy.

"Come on Kirby, we're going home now."

Kirby didn't say another word for the rest of the journey home. The only noise he made was a purr in Mario's ear as the sun rose up ahead.

It gave the mascot comfort.

* * *

"Look!" Ryu pointed at the speck of colour in the distance.

A red-and-blue blur appeared from the horizon from where the winners emerged. It didn't take Master Hand to figure out who it was.

"Mario!" called a joyous Luigi, Mario's younger brother.

Bayonetta made a subtle gasp in response. She hadn't expected him to come back a winner. She hadn't even completed 9.0 herself yet.

They received another surprise when they saw someone else. A pink blob, clinging to Mario's upper arm. Considering Jigglypuff hadn't gone for weeks, it was clear who that was as well.

"Kirby!" called King Dedede, as well and Meta Knight (who was only just arriving), in even more joy.  
"Mario, you found Kirby?" Link stammered in awe.  
"Yep, and he was in bad shape. I'm gonna take him to bed for a bit now."  
"Hang on," interrupted Meta, turning to face them, "We haven't seen him for weeks, we were worried that he was dead! Don't you think we should catch up with him?"  
"I don't think he wants to talk right now. Do you, Kirby?"  
Kirby, without opening his sore, tear-ridden eyes, produced a hardly audible declination, "No. I'd rather not."

Without following up on that statement, Mario turned and advanced towards the mansion.


	2. A Dream-like Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirby talks through his experiences with his previous date to Mario, and rewards him for rescuing him in his own special way.

Kirby opened his eyes, no longer feeling the direct heat of Mario's arms. But he could feel the warmth of a blanket and a hand on it. Mario was kneeling by his bedside, checking to make sure he was OK.

Kirby could distinguish it from his previous 'lover': when Meta was doing it, he wasn't looking at him most of the time. He was only thinking about how he could take advantage of Kirby. That was all he really cared about, just pure power over him.

But Mario was different. He was only focused on Kirby, trying to interpret his feelings and make him feel satisfied. He could see in his eyes that he was genuinely concerned for him. Adjusting his actions based on how Kirby reacted to them.

Mario made him feel safe. Meta Knight did the exact opposite.

"Mario," he spoke up, "if you want me to tell you anything about what happened to me, I will."  
"Okie-dokie. As long as you feel comfortable in doing so."  
"Well, it made me feel uncomfortable, so of course I'm not going to feel comfortable reiterating it," Kirby said slightly humorously, "but… I'm OK with sharing it with you, if that's what you mean. It's not embarrassing, and it doesn't make me feel less secure… as long as it's with you."  
"In that case, whenever you feel ready."

Kirby closed his eyes and readied himself.

"OK… well, I'll start from the beginning.

"You probably heard, but I was going out with Meta Knight for a month before I disappeared.  
"He appeared like a lover at first, but he kept talking me into doing these… weird things.  
"I just went with it because I thought I loved him and that he was getting me to do it for my own good. I didn't realise that he was only doing it for his own personal gains.  
"Once he tried to get me to tightrope walk across a canyon, and when I tried but couldn't do it, he didn't talk to me for a week afterwards. I felt like I had disappointed him, it made me feel so low. Hopefully that stresses the point that Meta pressured me into doing these things.  
"After a while it felt completely different from what I'd imagined. It was like he was playing a game with my feelings, manipulating me. But I still did what he said because I thought… he must have had _some_ compassion for me, right? He wouldn't have started going out with me unless he loved me… that's what I thought, anyway.  
"Honestly, I'd never felt so powerless in all my life. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to get away… but then I'd be left with nothing, no one! It was a horrible thing to think about, and I really didn't want it to happen.  
"I think Meta knew that I would eventually catch on to his game, because before I did something about it, he played his trump card."

Kirby sobbed before continuing. Mario could see where this was going.

"Meta told me one day that everyone was saying I'd never be able to beat 9.0, and now he was starting to believe it as well. I think you can probably guess what happened next."

Mario made no noise, he let the poor guy speak.

"Meta said he was going to beat 9.0, and if I didn't come with him, he wouldn't come back to me because he would know I wouldn't be able to. He'd leave me behind.  
"I didn't want to be left behind, Mario. I felt like I had no choice. So I followed him throughout 9.0. But even though I agreed…"

"He left you behind anyway," Mario quietly completed the sentence.

Kirby nodded.

"I realised that Meta had vanished when I entered the fortress. I tried to go deeper, maybe he was up ahead. He wasn't there, but he was watching. That was when the tentacles attacked.  
"Suddenly, Meta appeared. He said it was going to be a pleasure. And then the tentacles intruded my… body…"  
"They _fucked_ me, Mario. The tentacles took me in all my holes. It felt kind of good at first, enough to make me cum once, but… after that… they didn't stop. Even when I said it was hurting. Meta didn't pay attention. Or rather, he did but let it happen anyway. He just watched me suffer. After he was satisfied, well… he clapped, turned and walked away. He left me behind. Alone.  
"They stopped after a while, but I was already broken by that time. Nothing felt good, I couldn't even think good thoughts. I just wanted to be anywhere else but there. The thought that I would die like this, that nobody would ever find me or that I'd see anyone again, was too much for me. In hindsight, I could've escaped… but I didn't care anymore. It dawned upon me that my relationship with Meta wasn't love anymore. It was only him controlling me. What point was there in returning to him?  
"I felt so worthless that I couldn't bring myself to try and escape. It felt as if I had lost my power and gave into darkness. So I thought I was going to wait it out, suffering the rest of my days in what felt like despair."

This struck Mario hard. Kirby had been forced into tentacle rape and left there for dead. His emotional stress was unimaginable to the plumber.

With the sadness and sympathy for Kirby that began to manifest in Mario's heart, came a grip of anger towards Meta Knight, who had just used him like a toy.

"And then… someone came. I'd never have expected that someone would ever remember me and come to rescue me. Which is why… I'm forever grateful to you, Mario. For being the one to save me. My _real_ knight in shining armour."

The puff's eyes lit up as they looked into Mario's with a special glint. One that displayed true love and trust for him. The plumber took this as a warning for him not to betray the pink blob's trust like it had been before.

"So that's the story. Any questions?"  
"Kind of," answered the mascot of Nintendo. "If I ever go too far, or ask you for something that makes you uncomfortable, can you promise me that you'll tell me?"

Kirby nodded.

"Of course. I've learnt to be stronger. I'll tell you if you get carried away."  
"That's good. And I assume you'd like me to keep your story a secret?"  
"Yes please, it'd be embarrassing if everyone found out I was raped."  
"OK."  
"Speaking of which, that reminds me… since you rescued me…"

Kirby began climbing down Mario's body.

"Did Princess Peach ever give you a reward for saving her?"  
"Hardly. Once she made a cake, but that was it."  
"Hmph. Not a very grateful princess, huh?"  
"Maybe not. But I kept rescuing her all the same. A hero's duty is absolute."  
"Are you into this kind of thing?" Kirby said, rubbing the crotch of the plumber.  
"I've never done it before," Mario explained.  
"Oh? Then why don't I give you your first time? As a way of rewarding you. For being my hero."  
"You sure? After what you went through, I'd have thought you would be disgusted by it."  
"Rape is disgusting to me, and I definitely don't want to go through _that_ again. But this will be different. I love you, and it seems like you love me back. I'll try to make sure you're feeling good, because I know you would do the same."  
"I guess I can see it that way. In that case, go easy on me. I haven't been circumcised, and I am a virgin."

Kirby turned his attention to Mario's erection, opening his dungarees to get a better look. It was a nice size, not too big nor too small, and an amiable shape, like a mushroom. He put the tip of his tongue around the base and looked up at Mario, trying to gauge his reaction.

The Star Warrior began to lick the mushroom up and down. He was very experienced in the art of fellatio from his relationship with Meta Knight and had a pretty good intuition for what was good and what was bad. His tongue ran rings around the circumference as he guided the shaft into his mouth.

He was careful not to suck too hard at first, giving Mario enough time to enjoy the suction. It appeared that these techniques were effective on his lover.

Slowly but surely he was sucking out the orgasm from the moustached plumber. It came sooner than expected as Mario began to wriggle about, his balls churning, then spewing thick cum into the mouth of the little pink puffball. Kirby swallowed all of it like a good boy, as if it was his favourite food.

He lied beside his new partner, awaiting his recovery. When it happened, Kirby decided now was the time to tell him about his secret.

"Mario, I need you to know something. You're probably going to be expecting a… _bulge_ down there, but you won't find any if you look for it."  
"What do you mean?" asked Mario, confused.  
"Why don't you feel for yourself?" Kirby guided the jump man's hand down his body, underneath his protective layer.

He was right. What the plumber felt was unexpected. Kirby didn't have a penis. Instead he had a slit of some kind, that was moist and soft. A tiny prick stuck out near the top.

"Kirby, is this a… v… v…" stuttered Mario.  
"That's right, it's a pink puffy pussy~"

Mario, startled at Kirby's choice of words, struggled to regain his composure.

The pink puffball took this moment to explain, removing his protective layer.

"See, I'm male now, but I haven't always been. When I was born, I was a girl."  
"Oh. Is that why your voice is so high?"

"No, that's just how we normally sound. Meta takes some stuff that makes his voice lower. It's one of the reasons why it's difficult to distinguish between male and female Star Warriors, especially at birth."  
"Wait… how _are_ Star Warriors born? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"Uh, the stork?" Kirby joked. "How do you think? We're born the same way as any other species.

"Anyway, I was born female, but I… didn't feel comfortable with my body. It felt _wrong_. So, a few months of hormone therapy and liposuction and all that stuff later, and… Kirby's a boy.  
"The only thing I didn't change was my genitalia since I didn't feel uncomfortable with that."

"Hmm. Well, I'm glad you feel comfortable with yourself."  
"You wanna know a secret? Don't let him find out I told you. Meta was born female too."  
"Huh? Really?"  
"Yeah! But he didn't like the _equipment_ he was born with, so he had some type of surgery to turn it into a penis.  
"That's when he started to change. Become manipulative. I think the testosterone got to his head."  
"That's no excuse to abuse you though… Kirby," Mario interrupted, being cautious with his choice of words for what he was about to say next, "I don't want to take advantage of you. Please know that I just want you to be happy. I have… feelings for you."

Kirby smiled. He knew from that sentence that this was the right man for him.

"Thanks, my moustached hero. If you want me to be happy, then this would help."

Turning so he was facing the opposite wall, he spread his legs far enough for Mario to see what was in between them.

"Come on, Mario~" beckoned Kirby in a light and sexy tone, "Put your Star Rod in my Dream Fountain~"

No further invitation was required. An excited jump man, supporting himself with Kirby's feet, slid into the secret depths of the one he saved. He did so gently, so as not to hurt him. Kirby moaned when he felt himself be filled at last. It was the first penetration he'd had in at least two months. And this time it was with someone he truly loved. It felt… _good_.

The next few thumps boosted Kirby's excitement shortly in bursts, every other heartbeat pulsing in sync with them. Between the shots of pleasure coarsing through his whole being, he could see his partner's face melting in pleasure, as he tried to contain himself and control his movements. But Kirby knew that he would eventually lose control, give in to the power of the love and pleasure they were sharing. Both of them would be swept away by it, their minds seeing colours as they made each other feel good, really good.

Mario let out his first moan. He was a virgin, and he quickly found that out was truly better than in, as he enjoyed the experience a lot more when he just let loose. His hips pushed and pounded as the pace of their sex quickened.

Before long they were both moaning loud and clearly for each other, their bodies shaking and jittering as they basked in the pure ecstasy of their pleasure getting more and more intense. They were building themselves up rapidly towards a great peak, a grand finale.

They tingled, fizzed and the air grew hotter and hotter as they closed in on their climax. Approaching their limits, Mario took Kirby in his arms and vice versa.

"MARIOOOOOOO!" moaned the cute pink blob.  
"KIRBYYYYYYY!" responded the plumber.

BOOM.

Both of them exploded into a brief but memorable moment of release. Their frustration, their feelings for each other and their big build up was channelled and transformed into a burst of sweet, sweet euphoria that was their hard, intense orgasms, supplemented by the shouts of satisfaction that they made. Each contraction brought a wild ejaculation, though the plumber's was definitely more noticeable as it filled his lover to the brim with a sticky warmth.

After they were done climaxing, they fell on the bed and laid there in their afterglow. Mario, with his last sliver of thought, rolled over beside Kirby and landed harmlessly.

It was done. Their loving session had set the truth in metaphorical stone. They loved each other, and that couldn't have been more true at that moment. It wasn't about their series, tiers, gender or even one of them saving the other. They felt happy like nothing else in the company of each other. Their union was that final piece that solved the puzzle they had so long tried to decipher called their life. They completed each other.

Others might try to deny it. But not them. There was no doubting that they were one, as if they were meant to be. It was true, pure love. And who could have possibly expected it?

As they regained their minds and gathered themselves, they stared into each other's eyes and saw everything they could ever have wanted. Their partner was all they needed. Their hearts fluttered and their eyes twinkled with trust that wouldn't easily be betrayed.

"Mario," gasped Kirby, his voice heavy with passion, "kiss me. Right now."

The plumber was thinking of something similar and happily obliged. Their mouths immediately interlocked and slurped. Kirby showed with his tongue just how serious he was about loving Mario.

When the aura wore off, Kirby stopped him from leaving.

"Please stay," Kirby struggled to say as he grew tired. "It would make me so happy."  
"Then move over, I'll sleep with you," agreed the plumber.

They closed their eyes, cuddled each other and quickly fell into a sweet, amiable slumber.

At that very moment, nothing could have been better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, thank you for reading this story. Whether you were here just to read the smut at the end, or if you read the whole thing, I'm grateful to see you here.  
> If this story has left you hungry/thirsty for more, then don't worry because I've got plenty of material for this couple. More is on the way!  
> (Also, sorry to those who were offended by Meta Knight's role in this story. I did try to warn you in the notes at the start though.)


End file.
